Unforgotten Heroes
by Darman242
Summary: When the group of warriors enter the Soviet cosmodrome, they meet the most unlikely person. And when things go bad, the stakes become higher.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first CoD Fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it. This will mainly be focused on Ascension and Call of the Dead. Hope you guys like it! :)**

"Ze doctor is happy!" shrieked Dr. Richtofen.

"How is this in anyway joyful, Doc?" grumbled Tank.

"What is that clicking sound?" wondered Nikolai.

"An indication that you ran out of honor." said Takeo.

"Shut up, Takeo." slurred Nikolai.

The four warriors were stuck in a giant theater. Many undead chased them from every corner. Tank was blasting away with his Pack-a-Punched Commando, while Takeo was shooting with his honorable HK-21. Nikolai was running around because of his lack of ammo. Meanwhile, the doctor was working on the teleporter and shooting zombies with his Python at the same time.

"C'mon Doc, we gotta go!" yelled Tank.

"I agree." said Nikolai.

"Aghhh! Zhis stupid machine will not..."

At that very moment, the all too familiar sound of the teleporter came on. All of them teleported instantly. They suddenly crashed into a Russian cosmodrome.

"More ammo for a useless gun!" yelled Tank.

"More vodka!" shouted Nikolai as his pouch magically refilled with bottles of vodka.

"I think I recognize zhis place. Voices, will you tell me?" said Richtofen.

Takeo was the only one who did not speak. Suddenly, moaning could be heard. Everyone prepared their pathetic handguns and each took a barrier. For every wave of zombies they killed, another wave came.

"Let's open this door! Hurry!" yelled Tank, when the door opened, being kicked down by an unknown stranger. He was tall, lean, and had an average build. He was about 15, and had Navy SEAL face paint. He held a Commando and had a Thundergun strapped across his back. He was also fighting for his life.

"Come, I know a place with better weapons." he said.

"Who are you?" asked Tank?

"Not now. If we are going to live, you must follow me!" He said urgently.

So everyone followed him up the stairs. He led them outside and showed them a chalk drawing of a submachine gun.

"This is the MP5K. Get it. It's really good." the stranger said.

"My name's Ryan. I was originally in Socorro High School when I got zapped into this nightmare. I've been here since then. When you came, all the doors closed and the rounds got reset. I had very few zombies come my way. I guess they were more interested in you guys."

"A newcomer? But how?" wondered Richtofen.

Suddenly, another human stepped into view.

Ryan grinned.

"Meet my crew."

Ryan's crew turned out to be Wyatt, Matt, and Jobe. They were his closest buddies and he couldn't have wished for anyone else to be with him. Thinking about it, the four newcomers were a bit familiar, but Ryan couldn't quite get it. Maybe he saw them on a T.V show or something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy on the short stories of the characters.**

The group moved on to the lunar landers. Everyone fought off waves of zombies for rounds.

"They're getting harder to kill!" yelled Dempsey.

"Yes! Yes! The blood!" screamed Richtofen.

"Is this guy for real?" asked Matt.

"Sadly, yes. Unless we're going crazy. I hope we aren't." replied Jobe.

"Look! There's the final lunar lander!" yelled Wyatt.

"Alright. Nikolai! You and Wyatt lead them off! The rest of us will get on the lander!" yelled Ryan.

"Will do, man!" yelled Wyatt.

The rest of the guys got on the lunar lander and flew away. All the zombies now turned towards the two left behind. The two split up. The zombies went both ways. They led them off and met with the rest of the group.

"We need to activate the rocket!" yelled Ryan.

"I'll go! The smaller the group, the less zombies that come after." said Jobe.

"Good luck!" said Wyatt.

Jobe ran into the crashed vehicle and got in the building. He went up the stairs and went into the power room. He activated the rocket and turned back when three zombies cornered him. Jobe pulled the trigger but only two rounds spat out before the gun went empty. He was out. He pulled out a grenade and held on to it.

_ 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. _

The group watched in awe as the rocket went off, and then in shock when a secondary explosion came from the power room. They immediately knew what happened and felt a burning anger, and then just cold numbness. One of their own had gone. He wouldn't come back next round. The zombies had made a very bad move. Wyatt was the one most affected. He was cold. No one dared to interrupt while he went on a rampage. Where ever he went, heads flew. He didn't stumble once. Then the round was over. Everyone had a moment of silence for Jobe, who took three out with his own life.

Everyone took a try at the Mystery Box. Dempsey got the Commando. Takeo got the G-11. Richtofen got the Galil. Nikolai tried and got the Gersch Device. Ryan got a Ray Gun, but felt no triumph. Wyatt got the HK-21. Matthew got the dual CZ75's. Everyone headed towards the Pack a Punch room. There were three entryways so Dempsey and Richtofen got one barricade, Takeo and Nikolai got another, and Wyatt and Matthew got the front, and Ryan pack a punched his Ray Gun. The group stayed there for a couple of rounds and PaP'ed their weapons. Then they headed out and started another round. Nikolai threw a Gersch Device and everyone jumped in.

Everyone fell into the abyss of the familiar teleportation. They teleported and Ryan found himself only with Wyatt and Matt. There were also four new people,but Ryan was more focused on where they were. They were on the shore of a snowy place. There was a lighthouse to the left, and a shipwrecked ship to the right. And the creepiest thing was that there was a blue aura emitting from the water. They all watched as a man with a spotlight in one hand rose. He had zombified eyes, but looked a little different. A little more scarier. A little more angrier...

**Hope you guys liked it. It was a nice and big chapter for all of you to read. Will update again soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

They all instinctively backed away. When zombies began to approach from all sides, they felt a surge of anger for Jobe and rushed in. The blue man just got nearer. Four new characters appeared. Ryan wasted no time. He trained his M1911 on the female. Females were the most disarming, therefore the most dangerous. The new group put their hands up in the air. The group filed them for interrogation later. Now was time for revenge. Why not use all this cold, pent up anger against the undead. The round ended.

"Hi. My name is Sarah Michelle Geller," said the female. Only then did Ryan notice that the other group was gone, along with the teleporter. Strange.

"Just don't get us killed." said Wyatt bluntly. The new group looked at him strangely.

"We've all had quite a day. Where are we?" said Ryan.

"Siberia. 2011."

Ryan glanced at Matt and realized that they were in the real world now. So what had happened to Dempsey and the others?

"Yeah, you're that chick from Buffy the Vampire Slayer." recognized Matt.

"Yep."

"Sweet."

The new round started. They fought off more zombies for several waves when they finally opened the door to the MP5K. They all went for the Mystery Box, which was next to the entrance of the lighthouse. Ryan got the Ray Gun. Matt got the G11. Wyatt got the Commando, which was loaded with expertise. Sarah got the V-R11. Danny got the Famas. Michael got the Spas-12. The final man just got the MP5K.

Ryan smiled grimly. The zombies would get one heck of a fight. They fought for several more waves. Blood flew from several directions. All they needed was to remember Jobe and they fought harder. Heads flew. Parts blew off. Bodies fell. Justice came.

"Hey! There's the Pack-a-Punch Machine!" exclaimed Matt.

"Let's go." said Wyatt.

They all PaP'ed before the Pack-a-Punch Machine disappeared with a flash of light.

"Let's kill Georgie." said Sarah.

"Agreed. We'll team kill him." said Matt.

They confronted George A. Romero. They all repeatedly shot him. He grew berserk and hit Robert off the boat. Only an anguished cry was heard. The group kept on shooting. With Romero's final breath, he weakly hit Ryan in the chest. Even so, Ryan crumpled to the floor. He urged on everyone to run. He was the only one who noticed a chopper flying across.

"Go!" There's a chopper where we started! I'll hold them off as long as I can. I'll be fine!" he said, not convincing anyone. Reluctantly, they ran off.

As soon as everyone left, Ryan got a hidden walkie-talkie and yelled into it.

"This is CIA undercover operative Daniel Palmer! With clearance code Boffin-Delta, I am overriding security protocols and am ordering a planned nuclear strike with B-2' stealth bombers. To all the ba***rds that are out there, have a nice day in hell!"

Daniel now transmitted the order. Within one standard hour, the whole place was carpet bombed and then finally, taken out with five nuclear bombs.

Wyatt looked away from the mushroom clouds. All he looked at was the dog tags that Daniel had passed to him. He then closed his fist tightly. The war with the undead was now over...

[end message]

**Thank you for sticking with me through the end! I know it was a bit choppy, but I just felt an urge to finish it. After all, it's my first finished FanFic. Peace! :)**


	4. NEw Information

New Update:

I am very sorry, and more, but check my profile for the status update on ALL stories. Thank you.


End file.
